AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA
by xanderfiles
Summary: Damien el anticristo, el hijo del diablo, uno de los maximos representantes del mal cuando no se lo esperaba se enamora y ademas del tipo de persona que menos se lo esperaba acaso esa persona que es casi lo opuesto a el podra corresponderle sus sentimientos descubranlo en este Fic y no es dip.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo este fic que será de una pareja que de seguro nadie a echo un fic de ella y será de…. DAMIEN Y JENNIFER para los que no la conocen es la hermana mayor de Gary así es de Gary antes de empezar gracias por los tres reviews que no creí que tuviera tantos en tan poco tiempo le doy gracias a Luis Carlos ya que tu fuiste mi inspiración en esto de los fics y por cierto mis personajes tendrán entre 16 y 18 años sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el fic.**

Era una mañana normal en la escuela de south park aunque allí lo "normal" era extraño un joven pelinegro con ropa negra caminaba junto a su mejor amigo sobre cosas de por ahí

-asi que hoy llega tu amigo- dijo damien al que su ropa no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora usa dos guantes negros con un pentagrama blanco en cada uno de ellos aunque no mostraba mucha importancia

-asi es pero te tengo que decir algo sobre el- dijo pip que aunque no lo crean se habían vuelto amigos después de que damien regreso a la escuela aunque su ropa no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora usa pantalón largo

-y que es-

-es muy religioso- dijo pip con algo de preocupación

-mas que tu- exclamo damien ahora si tomándole mas importancia al asunto

-me supera por mucho-

-no se si deba conocerlo-

-por favor de seguro te agradara-

-esta bien- dijo refunfuñando algo hastiado

**MÁS TARDE**

-despues lo tome de la cabeza lo sampe contra la pared y torcerle el pie hasta quitárselo y lo prendi en llamas cocinándolo para hacer que lo comiera- dijo damien como si fuera cualquier cosa

-y porque le hiciste eso- dijo butters algo horrorizado por lo que el pelinegro dijo

-me piso el pie y no se disculpó- dijo damien aun como si nada

-se lo merecía- dijo Craig con su tono de voz monótono apoyando al anticristo y tweek a su lado que temblaba mas de lo normal

-pero tampo- pip no pudo terminar ya que le interrumpieron

-me recuerdan- dijo esa voz que al momento la recordaron perfectamente pip y Stan

-GARY- exclamaron al mismo tiempo pip y stan

-veo que si- dijo Gary que seguía casi igual a como era antes

-asi que eres tu-

-perdon te conozco- dijo Gary algo confundido

-no pero pip me había hablado mucho de ti- exclamo damien al mismo tiempo que extendia su mano para que Gary la estrechara el mormón iba a estrecharla pero cuando vio el pentagrama de su guante-

-SATANISMO AHHHHHHHH- dijo a lo que después salio corriendo de forma parecida a tweek

-te lo dije- dijo de manera burlona a pip

-mejor veo como esta Gary- dijo pip con cierto tono de preocupación

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES (con la misma voz del narrador de bob esponja XD)**

-tranquilo Gary no están malo como parece- dijo pip aunque en realidad no era del todo cierto

-entonces amigos- dijo damien dijo damien un poco burlon

-de acu-acuerdo- dijo a la vez que estrechaba la mano del anticristo

-a y por cierto mi hermana también vino a estudiar- dijo Gary que a la vez ya se le había pasado el nerviosismo

-enserio- dijo stan que en realidad el y el mormón se habían vuelto muy amigos antes que el se fuera

-de echo haya esta- dijo Gary con algo de entusiasmo

Damien, pip, stan, butters y Gary se dirigían a donde la hermana de Gary estaba viendo su nuevo casillero pero cuando damien la vio se quedo algo hipnotizado

**DAMIEN POV**

-me pregunto si su hermana será tan religiosa como el- pensó damien

-pues la verdad es muy bella y parece algo inteligente y-

-que pero como los demonios no podemos tener sentimientos asi de positivos como el amor-

-verdad lo que dijo papa-

**FLASHBACK**

**-Entonces pa como es que te enamoraste de el-**

**-veras hijo uno de cada mil demonios les puede pasar eso no importa si no es un demonio tampoco-**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**FIN DE DAMIEN POV**

-eso explica todo- pensó damien ya sin tanta incógnita

-hola soy Jennifer la hermana de Gary- dijo Jennifer que al igual que Gary no ha cambiado mucho

-un gusto conocerte- exclamo damien que tenia una sonrisa que se le hizo rara al pequeño ingles

**TRITRIIIIIIIIIIII **el sonido de la campana que interrumpió la conversación

Por una rara coincidencia a Jennifer estaba en una clase del pelinegro que no pudo negar ponerse feliz que no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa

-y esa sonrisa damien- dijo Kenny que también se volvió un poco amigo de thorn a pesar que lo convirtió en ornitorrinco

-no se si deba decírtelo- dijo damien que no tenia muchas ganas de decirle al rubio pervetido

-vamos recuerda que te te preste mi revista favorita- dijo Kenny intentando que damien le dijiera

-de acuerdo escucha estoy ee-enamorado- dijo damien

-que- dijo Kenny que estaba que los ojos le salían del asombro

-lo que oiste-

-y de quien-

-jen-jennifer-

era definitivo si Kenny se había asombrado con lo anterior ahora estaba mas y eso era algo que parecía humanamente imposible

-primero fue butters con lexus y ahora esto no lo puedo creer-

-yo tampoco- dijo damien que también se había sorprendido con eso

-le vas a decir-

-no estoy seguro-

-que pasa el anticristo tiene miedo de decirlo- dijo Kenny con un tono burlon

-no hagas que te combierta otra vez en ornitorrinco y que sepas se lo dire- dijo damien que se molesto un poco

Cuando termino la clase damien se dirigió a donde estaba para preguntarle si quería ir con el a tomar algo

-oye Jennifer- dijo damien tomando la atención de chica mormon con un tono de nerviosismo

-si damien- dijo Jennifer con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a damien

-me preguntaba si querias que Gary tu pip y yo fueramos a tomar algo-

-por supuesto-

Excelente espera voy por pip y Gary al mismo tiempo que se dirigía para preguntarles a la vez quedándole la espalda a la chica hizo un gesto de victoria con el puño

**CHAPTER 1 TERMINADO**

**Aquí acaba mi segundo fic espero que les guste la pareja que puse para esta historia y por favor dejen review por que cuando no lo hacen muere una parte de mi aquí se despide XANDERFILES**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí decidí continuar primero esta que la de CORAZON ROTO porque me llego la inspiración mas a esta serie y por cierto olvide mencionar que esta Jennifer tendrá casi la misma edad y altura de Gary y también quiero decir que hubiera actualizado el viernes pero la flojera y la escuela es una mala combinación XD sin nada mas que decir les dejo con el fic**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-**claro porque no- dijo Gary aceptando la propuesta de damien anqué en realidad damien no hacia esto para que se conocieran mejor sino para estar con Jennifer

-si yo también voy- dijo con una cara de desconfianza el francés dijo ingles

-adios pip adiós damien- dijo Gary

Damien iba a irse pero una mano lo detuvo

-que te pasa- dijo directamente pip que si conocía a damien nunca hubiera echo eso

-disculpa- dijo damien aparentando estar confundido ya que no le había dicho a pip

-tu no eres asi de seguro hubieras insultado a dios delante de el y además te veo algo caballeroso con su hermana- exclamo pip que no soporta las ganas de decir

-no se de que me hablas- dijo damien aun con su semblante

-por favor te conozco muy bien a menos de que…- dijo pip para luego poner una cara medio acusadora y burlona

-el anticristo se enamoro- dijo con su semblante chistoso

Cuando dijo eso el pelinegro se sonrojo por eso pero lo enojo un poco por eso ya que de seguro lo va molestar con eso unas cuantas veces

-pip no vallas a decir eso a alguien mas- dijo damien con un tono serio y medio amenazador ya que el riego que corrió por habérselo dicho a Kenny ya era grande

-pero si se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo eso mientras juntaba sus manos como una mujer y pestañeaba un par de veces

-SI SI LO ESTOY pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-tranquilízate no se lo dire a nadie entonces como piensas decírselo- dijo pip ya poniéndose serio

-pues no se- dijo damien que aun no había pensado en decírselo hoy o otro dia

-tranquilo tratare de hacer que te quedes a solas con ella para que el amor fluya- dijo pip tratando de animar a damien

-aahhhhhh- suspiro el pelinegro al pensar en ella

**UN RATO MAS TARDE**

En la cafetería tweek bros damien,Gary,pip y Jennifer ya habían llegado se acomodaron en una mesa vacia y damien tratando de verse caballeroso frente a Jennifer el mismo se ofrecio para traer las bebidas

-solo e-eso- dijo tweek que ya había tomado el pedido de damien ya que aveces ayuda a sus padres con la cafetería

-si solo eso- dijo damien afirmando la pregunta del rubio tembloroso

-y por cie-cierto es ve-verdad- dijo tweek que estaba medi tembloroso ya que le tenia un poco de miedo a damien

-que- dijo damien entre confundido y hastiado

-lo de la her-hermana de Gary- dijo tweek con un poco de miedo por si el ser infernal se molestara

Cuando dijo eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-COMO LO SUSPISTE- dijo damien algo enojado y un poco curioso

-pu-pues lo que p-pasa es que t-te oi dec-decirlo- dijo tweek algo nervioso y asustado por la expresión del anticristo

-ah no se lo digas a nadie- dijo damien algo hastiado

-cl-claro- dijo tweek que ya le había pasado un poco el nerviosismo

Cuando damien volvia con la bandeja que tenia las bebidas vio a Jennifer riendo por algo que estaba diciendo pip lo cual esa acción hiso que damien soltara una sonrisa de enamorado

-me perdi de algo- dijo damien que intento sacarse la sonrisa de enamorado

-de mucho no- dijo Jennifer con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a damien

-oye Gary parece que ese par de ancianas necesitan ayuda- dijo pip comprobando lo que le había dicho a damien a lo cual el agradeció mentalmente que con sus poderes pip lo pudo oir y le dijo un de nada mentalmente

-de acuerdo pip oye Jennifer porque no tratas de conocerte mejor con damien mientras las ayudamos- dijo Gary

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a damien mirándolo a los ojos a lo cual damien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

Cuando Gary y pip se fueron el corazón de damien si es que acaso los demonios tenían uno empezó a latir con la situación de quedarse a solas con ella

-y dime es verdad lo que me dijo Gary lo de tu origen- dijo Jennifer con un tono algo preocupado

-te refieres a eso ah si- dijo damien con el temor de que porque es el anticristo es imposible que Jennifer se enamore de el

-pues yo no te veo malvado o sanguinario como muchos describirían al anticristo- cuando dijo eso damien se alegro por eso ya que no le parecía malvado como el creía

-ah se acabo voy por un poco mas- dijo Jennifer que vei que su vaso de se te acabo para luego levantarse e ir por un poco mas

-nunca crei decir esto pero creo que necesito un consejo- dijo mentalmente mientras sacaba su celular y ver la lista vio al primero de sus contactos que tenían novia

-butters contesta- dijo mentalmente mientras esperaba que butters contestara

**En la casa de butters**

Un chico rubio y una chica castaña se estaban besando apasionadamente en un sofá de la casa pero el sonido del celular hiso que ese apasionado momento se interrumpiera el chico rubio intento levantarse para contestar pero la castaña que estaba encima de el se lo impidió

-no hay necesidad de contestar- dijo seductoramente la castaña

-creo que tienes razón- dijo butters que se llevó dominar por la tentación después de esa repuesta la castaña sonrió y empezó a quitarle el suéter a al rubio lo cual hizo que el se sonrojara por eso

**Devuelta a la cafetería**

-no contesta mejor le marco a stan- dijo damien algo enojado pero vio que Jennifer regresaba a lo cual guardo su celular

-quien era- dijo Jennifer algo curiosa

-numero equivocado- dijo damien mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-oye Jennifer- le dijo damien porque le quería preguntar algo

-si dami- dijo Jennifer con un tono burlon que hiso que damien se sonrojara

Damien hiba a preguntarle algo pero de re pronto sintió un liquido que le dio de golpe lo cual pensó que era agua pero resulta que era agua bendita que hace que la piel les arda a los demonios

-muere demonio- dijo un cura que identifico a damien poque un dia hizo una broma en la iglesia

-aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito damien a lo cual se teletransporto con un pentágono en el piso

Al lugar al que se teletransporto fue al infierno para que el agua bendita no tenia efecto pero cuando damien abrió los ojo en ello se ponía notor un enojo en el máximo esplendor

-AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito damien pero esta vez no de dolor sino de enojo a lo cual hizo empeza a tirar ráfagas de fuego por todas por todas partes

-te pasa algo hijo- dijo el mismísimo diablo al ver a su hijo en ese estado

-noo que va- dijo damien con tono sarcástico

**CHAPTER 2 TERMINADO**

**Aqi acabo el segundo capitulo de esta historia primero pensé en actualizar primero la de UN CORAZON ROTO pero me llego mas la inspiración a esta y por cierto acepto consejos para mejorar si alguien tiene uno pónganlo en reviews o mensaje privado sin nada mas que decir me despi**

**-un momento pendejo-**

**-BUTTERS- dijo xander por la aparición del rubio de sueter azul**

**-cuando vas a actualizar mi fic-**

**-creo que el lunes-**

**Pero butters saco una glock de un cajón de mi casa**

**-no lo haces AHORA-**

**-crees que eso me hara daño- dijo xander en tono desafiante **

**-no pero a mi si y creo que me necesitas- dijo butters mientras ponía la pistola en el lado derecho de su cabeza**

**-no no espera lo empezare a hacer- dijo xander mientras enfocaba su vista en su portátil otra vez**

**-ah y por cierto dejen review o me muero-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**Hola usuarios de fanfiction (ya parezco disco rallado XD) aquí les traigo el tercer chapter de amor a primera vista lo hubiera hecho ase mucho pero la flojera no me dejaba XD sin nada mas que decir les dejo con el fic.**

-da-damien ahhhh- exclamo una castaña con un gemido de dolor pero a la vez placer

-jenn-jennifer ya casi…. Ahhhhhhhhh- dijo un pelinegro infernal lo primero con un tono de ansiedad y lo ultimo de placer y asi es los dos estaban desnudos pero protegidos con una sabana

-damien- dijo la castaña también conocida como Jennifer en tono de pregunta

-si- dijo damien con cansancio

-DESPIERTA-

-AH- dijo damien mientras abria sus ojos porque estaba durmiendo en su cama y al parecer la voz de su padre satan le estaba pidiendo que despertara **(XD)**

-levántate que llegaras tarde a la escuela- dijo satan medio hastiado

-hoy no tengo ganas de ir- dijo damien con un tono medio pesimista por lo que le habia ocurrido ayer

-pero- dijo satan que no pudo terminar ya que su hijo le interrumpió

-QUE NO QUIERO IR A LA PUTA ESCUELA MARICON DE MIERDA- grito damien con enojo por la insistencia de su padre y porque le arruino ese magnifico sueño

-antes no eras asi- dijo el padre de damien que se veía que hiba romper en llanto y se fue de la habitación para luego escucharse el sonido de que alguien lloraba

-genial- dijo damien con un tono sarcástico

**En otro lugar**

-tal vez lo que hiso esta mal pero no era necesario humillarlo- dijo Jennifer que estaba hablando con el cura que le hecho el agua bendita a damien

-cambio el agua bendita por la del retrete y muchos tomaron de ella- dijo el padre maxi **(agradecimientos a coyote Smith por la idea :)**

-me enferme por su culpa- dijo el padre maxi algo enojado

-pero- iba a objetar Jennifer pero el padre maxi la interrumpió

-sabes no voy a seguir discutiendo- dijo el padre maxi para luego irse a preparar para dar el sermón

-solo espero que dami no este mal- pensó Jennifer preocupada en como podría estar el pelinegro infernal

-en que piensas Jennifer- dijo Gary que todo el rato habia estado observando como Jennifer y el padre maxi discutían

-no en nada- dijo Jennifer con el mismo tono de voz pero Gary no le habia creido mucho

-creo que también le esta empezando a gustar damien- pensó pip con un tono burlon

-y tu pip- dijo Gary que también vio que pip estaba en sus pensamientos

-que ya deberíamos ir a la escuela- dijo pip mintiendo pero también con razón

-si no me gustaría llegar tade- dijo Gary apoyando lo que dijo pip

Las clases pasaron normalmente los profesores diciendo cosas que nadie entendia, alumnos que no prestaban atencion etc un dia común en la escuela XD pero algunos notaban la ausencia de el anticristo pero para la fortuna de todos el timbre que anunciaba la hora del descanso a lo que muchos salieron corriendo y en unos minutos ya todos tenían comida en sus bandejas

-donde esta damien- exclamo butters al notar la ausencia del pelinegro

-de seguro esta pasando por una etapa en la un dictador le da por el- dijo cartman insultando al pelinegro por lo de su padre pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien le interrumpió

-que dices culo gordo- dijo el mismísimo anticristo que habia decidido volver ya que comportarse como un maricon lloron no le ayudaría a conquistar a Jennifer pero cuando cartman vio a damien se puso palido del miedo

-no nada- dijo el culon aun muy palido por el miedo y los nervios

-aprovechando que estas aca es verdad que estas enamorado de la hermana de Gary- dijo Craig y clyde, token y kevin lo miraban

-pero como- dijo el pelinegro preguntándose

-tweek- dijo Craig ásperamente ya que tweek no pudo soportar decirlo

-GAH, perd-perdoname damien de segu-seguro me odias e inten-tentaras matarme y es dema-demasiada PRESION- dijo tweek mientras se jalaba fuertemente el cabello arrancando unos mechones

-si dinos- dijo esta vez stan mientras kyle y cartman lo veian

-y ustedes- dijo otra vez damien

-kenny- dijo stan algo inseguro

Pero damien en vez de responder empezó a golpear su cabeza mientras decía maldita sea, maldita sea…

-pero es verdad- dijo kenny descaradamente pero damien al oir eso lo miro transformándolo en un ornitorrinco otra vez XD

-te lo advertí- dijo damien ya que le habia dicho que si lo decía le hiba a hacer eso

-y a ti- dijo mirando a tweek

-GAH perd-pedoname damien si me con-conviertes en animal seria DEMASIADA PRESION- dijo tweek como la otra vez

-de acuerdo- dijo damien y tweek al oir eso solto un suspiro de alivio

-ya desconvierte a Kenny- dijo stan con un poco de risa

-no lo dejare asi un rato mas- dijo damien un poco burlon a lo que Kenny al oir eso solto un sonido de ornitorrinco

despues de eso las clases pasaron normalmente pero para la fortuna de muchos ya toco otra vez el timbre anunciando que se podían ir cuando ya casi todos se habían ido el anticristo iba por los pasillos pero oyó que alguien habia dicho su nombre a lo que el pelinegro voltio y vio que era Jennifer pero ella lo habia abrazado lo cual hiso que se sonrojara

-veo que estas bien- dijo Jennifer que se habia alegrado un poco por ver que el anticristo estaba bien y ya se habia separado

-si no fue nada gra-grave- dijo damien que seguía muy rojo

Los dos siguieron hablando por el camino que parecía que damien se ponía muy feliz por estar al lado de ella

-adios dami- dijo Jennifer lo cual hizo que damien se sonrojara

-adios jenn-jennifer- dijo damien aun sonrojado

Jennifer se fue por otro camino para llegar a su casa y damien tenia que tomar otro para llegar a su casa en la tierra ya que no quería hablar con su padre en ese momento pero mientras se dirigía a su casa oyo un grito de una mujer la cual identifico como Jennifer y se fue corriendo por donde provenia el grito y vio que tres hombres acorralaban a Jennifer en un callejón

-vamos a quitarle la ropa- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa siniestra

-los tres al mismo tiempo- dijo otro de ellos

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el ultimo de ellos

-oigan me parece que estais molestando a esta dama- dijo damien** (le doy un tomahawk imaginario al que sepa de que es esta parte XD)**

-vete de aquí rata inmunda- dijo uno de ellos para luego sacar una palanca y tratar de golpear al pelinegro pero cuando le iba a dar a damien el le sujeto el brazo de la palanca quemándola haciendo que se derritiera la palanca callendole el metal caliente recién fundido en el brazo del criminal

-AHAHAHHHHHHH- grito de dolor el criminal cayendo al piso de rodillas

Y otro se le aproximo a damien pero el se teletransporto quedando atrás de el y darle un empujon dando de lleno contra la pared y cuando voltio la cara damien le dio un derechazo cargado con fuego que además de lastimarlo le dejo una quemadura en el rostro para luego darle un izquierdaso también cargado dejando otra quemadura callendo inconsciente al piso

Y el ultimo trato de escapar de damien pero el le lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de fuego que en vez de que quemarlo le hiso una pequeña explosion haciendo que cayera al piso y el pelinegro le piso el rostro con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo inconsciente y el que le cayo el metal caliente que aun estaba en el piso se dirijo a donde el anticristo para tratar de golpearlo por la espalda pero damien reacciono rápido lo tomo del cuello de la camisa mirándolo a los ojos lo transformo en una rata

-y que yo era la rata inmunda- dijo damien con un tono burlon para luego tirarla encima de el y cuando hiba a dar contra el suelo le dio una patada mandándola a volar

-jennifer estas bi- dijo damien volteándose para ver a Jennifer pero como ella también se habia acercado los dos por accidente se besaron para separarse rápidamente los dos que estaban MUY sonrojados se vieron para luego volverse a besar pero no accidentalmente y muchos mas profundo

**CHAPTER 3 TERMINADO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo especialmente la primera parte XD y les gusto la escena de pelea ya que en mi próximo fic va a ver de eso y mucho y un tomahawk imaginario para el que lo adivine, cualquier consejo que me quieran dar para esta historia me lo pueden dar por PM y dejen review ya que sino lo hacen los padres de tweek morirán**

**-GAH QUE- **

**-no querrán ver al pobre tweek llorar o si-**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
